


Magnetic Love

by gayluthor04



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, My First Fanfic, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayluthor04/pseuds/gayluthor04
Summary: Kara Danvers 16, moves to California, national city from New York. She is starting at a new school her Junior year of high school after her mother passed away from cancer. Her and Alex now live with their aunt Gloria, and the transition is hard and she hates school. It all takes a toll on her...that is until she meets Lena Luthor captain of the varsity kickline/dance team. Suddenly Kara is determined to befriend the lovely Lena Luthor and be apart of the team...Could this be the start of a new friendship or a romantic relationship? Read to find out xx (a world were kara doesn't have powers)
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Magnetic Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I really hope you enjoy this story. It's my first fanfic so ever and I'm really nervous about publishing it,,please be nice in the comments:)))<3

Kara POV  
It was the first day of junior year and I was a nervous wreck. I woke up 30 minutes late and missed all of my alarms. So I was rushing to find a decent outfit and get ready before Aunt Gloria left for work because she had to sign some form since me and Alex were new to the district. Honestly I think I heard my alarms but I have no reason to be happy about this day.

It took me about 10 minutes to find the perfect outfit although if I had picked it out last night I could have spent more time on my hair and makeup before Alex called me down telling me we were leaving so I didn’t have time to perfect my curls or do my makeup. Luckily Aunt Gloria made us some bagels so I could eat in the car and have time to do my makeup in the car...school was like 15 minutes or so from the new house.

“So are you girls excited for your first day?!” Aunt Gloria said while driving us to school. I don’t know how Alex feels, but I really wasn’t that excited. I mean it’s only been 1 month since my mother died I didn’t think things would change this much so fast. But to make Aunt Gloria happy and not worried about me I just pretend like everything is fine. “Yeah I guess, I just hope I have classes with people I like you know? Since Alex won’t be in any of mine.” I said. But of course Alex is always snippy in the morning.. “Mhm Kara cause you're the smart one duh that's why we're never in classes together.” “Well y’know Alex maybe if ya tried a little harder” I added back but in a joking way because I knew she tried her best. 

After what felt like the longest car ride ever because of the annoying silence we finally got to school. And oh my god I didn’t think it would be this big. I was already a little worried but geez Aunt Gloria could have warned me that there would be this many kids. And with Alex not in my classes my anxiety kicked in. I guess Aunt Gloria saw the look on my face so she gave me one of those speeches she was always good at and I managed to get some courage and open the car door. Alex wasn’t nearly as scared as I was, she's always found it easy to make friends. I always had a problem with it even though I was always nice, people never liked that about me.

Walking out of the car I could feel everyone’s eyes on me or maybe it was just my imagination going wild. Anyways when I got to the front of the school there were the security guards who opened and closed the doors because they didn’t want anyone leaving without notice..I mean I can’t blame the kids who ditch anyways, this place looks like a prison ugh. As soon as I walked through the doors though some girl from the student council must have known I was new(I mean I did look pretty lost so not that surprising) she showed me around and helped me get my schedule telling me about the clubs and things like that. Her name was Sam. She was a junior too like me and it looked like we had a lot of classes together so I made my first friend! I felt a little calmer knowing I wasn’t so alone on my first day so that was a plus. 

Our first class was AP physics but we missed that class because she was showing me around. So we headed for our next class which was AP Language(aka english). I was a little timid walking in though because God there were so many kids, I sat next to Sam and she introduced me to her friend Winn, he seemed like a pretty nice guy and was friendly.

“Nice to meet you new girl you’ll love here soon enough I promise, I was nervous here my first day too, I was the new kid last year so I get it.” Winn said. “But you got me and Winn now to keep you company Kara so don’t worry” Sam added with a smile on her face.

“Aw thanks you guys I am so glad I already have friends to be honest I thought I wouldn’t find anyone but thank you for being so welcoming..I-” I was cut off by some girl tapping my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was because Winn had this worried look on his face as if something bad was about to happen. When I turned around I met the eyes of a gorgeous emerald, and oh my God it was like I was put into a trace. I swear I could look into her eyes forever if she didn’t snap me back into reality.

“Hey um you're probably new here so you don’t know this, but um that’s kind of my seat and my girlfriends and I usually sit over here so if you and your friends can like move that would be great hun.” The beautiful raven haired girl said.

Even though she was a little rude and seemed pretty entitled if I do say so myself I was so in awe that I immediately got up and couldn’t even find any words. I knew I was gonna start stuttering because of the gorgeous view so I just looked at Sam and Winn and managed to tell them to move somewhere else.

So she sat down with her friends and the bell rang so class officially started. But since I didn’t move that far away from her I still had her in my view and I couldn’t stop staring at her. How could someone be so beautiful. I guess I was so distracted by her that Sam had to tap me on the shoulder because I missed saying here when the teacher called my name….oopsies! But more embarrassing for me because I think the girl with the emerald eyes noticed because she caught me staring and just smirked to herself. I don’t know if it was friendly or not but I couldn’t care less, she was just so beautiful I didn’t care.  
Class was over and I missed basically all of it being distracted because I mean who else wouldn’t be distracted. But Sam and Winn definitely cared because after class on the way to Art they had a little talk with me.

Winn started..” Kara what were you thinking looking at THE Lena Luthor like that, oh my God one wrong move and she could end your life, your whole high school career, and if she does you’ll have no friends I mean I can’t even-”

Sam cut him off knowing he would talk forever, “ What he is trying to say Kara, is that Lena Luthor is someone you don’t want to even know you exist, she is a mythic bitch and you can’t mistake her beauty for niceness because trust me she's a terrible person.”

I didn’t want to hear them go on and on over this girl because to me she really looked nice and she wasn’t THAT mean she just wanted her seat back, no biggie...right?

“Guys come on she can’t be that bad let me give her a chance she seems really nice, and pretty she's really pretty. You never know maybe she changed over the summer.” I said trying to defend her because I shouldn’t judge.

“Kara trust me all of these cheerleaders are mean they are only nice to people if they mold them the way they want them to act and they rule this school. Especially Lena, she’s the coldest of them all. Her and Sam used to be friends but one day she just stopped talking to her and spread rumors about her that weren't true at all.”

I was obviously curious so I had to ask, “What was the rumor? It couldn’t have been that bad.”

“It was nothing! It..It doesn’t matter now anyways, and Winn if she wants to give her a chance let her, we can’t pick and choose her friends because we just met the girl.”

“Yeah I guess you're right Sam but- but Kara if you do want to be her friend or even try, just be careful...you seem like a nice girl and I know,..I wouldn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“Well thank you guys for caring about me oh so much but trust me i’ll be fine I'm not that sensitive I won’t get hurt, and if I do you’ll just beat her up for me right Winn?” I said with a light smile trying to make the conversation light again.

“Um Kara Winn has got the smarts not so much the man power and strength soooooo I’ll be the one taking care of that for you haha.” Sam said with an uncontrollable laugh.

“Okay good lol at least one of you can fight for me if needed but do not worry you probably won’t have to, i've got a certain charm that works on everyone soooo this shouldn't be a problem.” I said as we walked into Art. 

We sat down and the teacher called for attendance, but I guess there must have been a schedule mix up because instead of me being in Art this period the guidance counselor put me under pottery, I mean who takes pottery????? But I won’t complain since I'm pretty scared of the guidance counselor so I'll just go find where pottery is. I walked out of Art and headed down the hall towards the pottery room. I was rushing since class already started. I didn’t want to get into trouble but next thing I know I bumped into someone and our books went everywhere. I looked up to see who it was and there she was, THE Lena Luthor and oh my God here goes me being caught in a trace again.

“Ummm Hello????” Lena said as she was waving a book in my face. Must have been daydreaming off a little tiny bit too long...

I snapped out of the trace and noticed she picked up all of our books as I was staring and I was so embarrassed. “ I- I omg I'm so sorry I didn’t even see you. I was rushing to my class because my guidance counselor put the wrong one on my schedule and I'm so so-” She cut me off luckily because I didn't know how long I would have rambled on and on.

“It’s fine don’t worry about it-it wasn’t your fault, are you lost though? Do you need any help finding your next class?” She said nicely with a pretty smile on her face and her emerald eyes glimmering in the sunlight that came through the window. (Lena usually wasn’t like this though, but something about Kara had her intrigued)

Wow she was really nice idk how Sam and Winn were so scared of her. 

“Um...Um yeah. That-That would be great.” Kara said surprised and then paused before she spoke again. “I have to go to pottery, do you know where that is?”

“Yeah actually I do, I'm in that class too and i'm also late so we’ll be late buddies together I guess.” She said while handing me my book that was still in her hand.

“O-oh um thats… yay that's great I- I was so nervous to go I didn't want to be embarrassed yknow with all those people looking at me being late. Someone would probably make some stupid remark about me.” I said still a little flustered and caught off guard at the fact that she was even talking to me and being so nice wow.

“I doubt anyone would make fun of someone like you, you seem too perfect.” Lena said with a small smile appearing on her face.

No way I heard her right… this girl cannot be calling me of all people perfect, she's literally a goddess. HELLOOOOOOO.

“U-Uh Um th-thank you that's really nice.” I fidgeted with my glasses so she couldn’t see my blush, but God did that make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I guess we stood there for a while because the next thing I knew the five minute bell rang which went to class was almost over. So I thought it was best just to go to my locker and get my things for the next 2 classes before lunch. We parted ways, sadly ugh I wish I could look at her forever.

I got to my locker and got my stuff for Pre-calculus and ASL,,only to find out that Lenas locker was right next to me. Now this might have been a miracle or coincidence i don't even know but I thank whoever let this happen. AHHHH! My locker is right next to THE Lena so I guess you can say the day has been amazing so far. And to think I was going to hate it here in this new place with new people.

When Lena spotted me next to her at my locker she seemed to look pretty excited too and there it goes again me being so captivated by her eyes and smile.

The bell rang though so I didn’t have much time to actually say anything so it was off to my next two classes. I didn’t know anyone in them though sadly because Sam and Winn had Spanish and Health when I had Pre Calc and ASL.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So the day went on and I couldn’t stop thinking about Lena and her eyes, and her smile.

Finally lunch rolled around and I found a seat next to Sam, Winn, and ALex was there too!! With some other girl though I had never seen her before. 

“Hey Alex! I didn’t know you were in my lunch! I missed you, how was your day?” I said with a bright smile because I really did miss her by my side during the day.

“Kara hey! Yeah they changed my schedule last minute so here I am! And it’s been pretty boring y'know same old same old school stuff, what about you sis?” Alex said.

I sat down and put my lunch on the table so I wasn’t awkwardly standing. “Well you've never been excited for school so i'm not surprised” I said with a light chuckle. “My day has been really awesome as you can see I actually made friends for once but it seems like you already met them so no need for introduction I guess.” 

“Yeah I met Winn and Sam..Um this is Maggie though idk if you met her yet we're in Trig together.”

“Hey! I'm Kara, nice to meet you! Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine.”

She seems nice, but I was kinda intimidated by her not gonna lie, she looked like an edgy biker chic, someone who usually isn't in my crowd but whatevs.

Lunch went on and after a few minutes of talking to Sam and Winn about how awful their Art teacher was(thank god I wasn’t in her class anymore) I felt a warm presence behind me tapping my shoulder.

Andddd there it goes, there she was. Lena Luthor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will try to update asap!!:))) Please leave anything you think I should add for the next chapter!!!


End file.
